1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated louver fin type heat exchanging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-61892 discloses a corrugated louver fin type heat exchanging device which has a plurality of flattened heat exchanging pipes having flat surfaces which face each other in parallel, and corrugated fins which extend along the length and width thereof are arranged between the adjacent pipes along the direction of the length and width thereof, each corrugated fin having straight portions and bent portions which are arranged alternately to obtain a corrugated shape along the length of the fin, the straight portions forming a flat plate portion along the width of the fin, which is cut and raised to obtain a plurality of spaced louvers, the bent portions having ends connected to the flat surfaces of the heat exchanging pipes by means of soldering.